


Dare you

by erisha



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisha/pseuds/erisha
Summary: Lord Beckett tempts his virgin admiral into depravity





	Dare you

一大丛细长的蜡烛在他身边燃烧着，詹姆斯·诺灵顿向偏离光源的一侧移动身体，他能感受到蜡烛的热气，也能听见烛芯一点点烧焦时的噼啪声。虽然夜晚的欢饮和室内乐使他感官迟钝，但准将能够确定的是，他可不想看着自己的假发烧起来，尤其是在到手的牌越来越烂的时候。

许多靠着东印度公司或海外贸易发了财的人乐于追求贵族的生活，而赌博是这种生活的重要组成部分，现在同样是诺灵顿在生活中疲于应对的部分了——他能从泥污里爬出来，既靠他自己，也靠这些构建海洋新秩序的暴发户。

“您该让心发挥更大的作用。”

他感到肩膀上传来的压力后坐直了身子，贝克特勋爵捻起他肩章上的穗子绕在自己指间，好像戴上了用金丝绞缠的戒指。诺灵顿对纸牌和与之有关的规则非常生疏，但他捕捉到了“心”这个词。

海阎王的心脏被破布裹着，在勋爵昂贵的玳瑁桌面跳动，卡特勒·贝克特会让这颗心发挥更大作用，但诺灵顿手里的红桃都像是废牌，准将一晚上输掉了将近五十镑。

勋爵对浪费了他赦免令的人很失望，他站着，稍稍与准将拉开距离，“显然，我们的诺灵顿准将对这种游戏并不敢兴趣。”

那些和诺灵顿一起坐在牌桌前，毫不客气赢走他钱的人都笑了起来。

“我在学习它的规则……”诺灵顿为自己辩白。

“那您最好学快一点。”贝克特勋爵回答他，当他是个什么都不懂的傻小子。

 

 

“我有很多问题，关于心脏。”

“只是问问题没什么用，您该耐心地和那些先生们坐下来，再输个五十镑，然后您的问题就会迎刃而解。”

“关于戴维·琼斯的心脏。”

走廊狭窄幽长，两侧的墙壁上的深色壁纸最大限度地削弱着烛光，勋爵变了脸色，仿佛准将没有问出一个不可能得到回答的问题，而是张开嘴吐出了只苍蝇。

“您想要什么？”勋爵发问，他让他的赦免令生了效，英国又有了位姓诺灵顿的准将。“您已经得到了您想要的不是吗？”贝克特继续说着，伸手去触碰诺灵顿腰间的佩剑。

现在是诺灵顿不知道如何回答了，走廊里的许多蜡烛都熄灭了，而大厅里平淡绵长的小提琴声还在继续，送酒水的佣人经过他们时小心地侧着身子。

他意识到还有其他人会出现在这里，于是压低了声音，“如果飞翔的荷兰人号能让您控制七海的话，我可帮了您不小的忙。”

贝克特勋爵露出无奈的表情，但他灰绿色的眼睛却在暗弱的烛火下闪闪发亮，诺灵顿的剑柄在他手上，两人靠得很近。“东印度公司一向对有能力的人非常慷慨，我还以为您已经感受到了，但我猜您渴望的是战斗，清剿海盗，一雪前耻，您想靠着战功扬名，而不是怪物的心脏。放心，您会成为配得上这把剑的船长。”金属滑动的声音响起，勋爵将剑抽出一截后又很快将寒光送回剑鞘。

“甚至在必要的时候，您还得做好准备，准备为了您的荣誉献出生命。”

诺灵顿以为他明白了，“贝克特勋爵，您从伦敦带来了命令要将我绳之以法，我用写上自己名字的赦免令救了自己。”

“没错。”勋爵毫不客气的回答印证了这种想法。

“您的赦免本来是给别人的准备的，至于我，您想的只有死亡。”

勋爵叹了口气，漫不经心地撩起缠绕护手的流苏，“真遗憾，原以为我们会成为朋友，仅从个人的角度来说，我很欣赏您。”

衣衫褴褛、胡子拉碴的废物肯定不会被眼前这位衣冠楚楚勋爵的欣赏，值得庆幸的是，名门之后，年轻有为的海军军官詹姆斯·诺灵顿在被海盗和飓风挫败后又走上了正途，他把下巴刮得干干净净，重新穿回了笔挺的军服。贝克特勋爵当然会欣赏他，官复原职的准将即使因为流浪的生活添了几道皱纹，但依旧英俊。

勋爵又开口了，“我想我们会成为很好的朋友。”

准将可不这么想，至少不想让自己再受到任何折磨，贝克特可不是个理想的上司，诺灵顿感受到了那双手从剑柄移到了别的地方，他没有立刻制止这种行为，作为从小在军舰上长大，又在龟港呆过许久的人，诺灵顿明白水手和水手，男人和男人间的取乐之道，这位勋爵，无论他的爵位是多少钱买来的，无论他在东印度公司的官位有多高，都别想着以风月老手的姿态戏耍他。

贝克特比诺灵顿矮了一大截，按力量算，他可拗不过海军准将。勋爵原本面对着诺灵顿，却被军人抓着放在他裆部的手用力转了过去，“我可不是您随意戏弄的傻子。”准将宣称着，他可能预感了自己行为的后果，所以并没有用上很大的力气，贝克特索性配合了他，勋爵一条弯曲的胳膊撑着墙壁，另一条则向后搭在准将身上。

“别犯傻了。”面对来自上司的劝告，诺灵顿清醒了过来，现在他可没有置身于下等酒馆，甚至随时会有人出现，目睹他对贝克特勋爵的淫秽侵犯。

但配合着他的话，勋爵却把背塌下来，装作他们真的置身于一场欢爱，还向后抵着诺灵顿的胯部，他的手从准将的屁股一路摸到腰上，弄卷了深蓝色制服的下摆，好像在把他拉向自己，也像是在渴求军人匀称精壮身体的碰撞。

“要是敢的话，你可以按你想的继续下去。”

贝克特主动磨蹭他的阴茎，依然在用言语威胁他。

热带的天气没有放过他们，隔着几层布料，诺灵顿甚至觉得可以感到贝克特身体的温度了，他倾向于把那归为天气炎热和空间的闭塞，当然还有酒精，事实上两个人都没喝多少，都很清醒，不过贝克特更为清醒。

诺灵顿想要扯开挂在自己腰上的手，羞于承认勋爵弄得他勃起了，只寄希望于赶紧结束要命的接触，这一回是贝克特自己从放松了的压制中转回了身，勋爵推开了诺灵顿的手。看到贝克特浮在眼下的潮红，诺灵顿觉得自己挽回了一些面子。

“即使你已经硬得像块铁了。”勋爵在他面前舔湿了干燥的嘴唇，顺带引导愣在那里的诺灵顿用大腿分开自己的膝盖，“你也不敢。”

下一刻，只得了极少甜头的准将被推开，贝克特勋爵整好自己的衣服，诺灵顿红涨的脸上写满羞愧，他裤子里的东西可毫无廉耻之心，贝克特刚刚一直感觉着胀起的硬度，对一切了如指掌，可他离开了支支吾吾的准将，一个人体面地回到了灯火通明的大厅，法国式的鲜红鞋跟在没铺毯子的地上敲出一连串节奏分明的声响，詹姆斯·诺灵顿紧咬着牙，一时无地自容。

 

 

 

诺灵顿等着贝克特出手收拾自己，一时间竟然焦虑异常，他干砸了很多事情，最终等来了自己晋升上将的消息。

他的升职典礼上海鸥们叫个不停，一把把步枪上插着银白的刺刀，在他面前组成两道围墙，东印度公司的贝克特勋爵亲手把象征荣誉的佩剑交到诺灵顿上将的手里，看见勋爵的手指搭在黑沉沉的剑鞘上，诺灵顿却记起了其他不好的事情。

更为可怕的是，贝克特的怪癖——如果这种为梦魇的命名合适的话，开始迅速侵入他的睡眠，无论他是不是在撸动自己性器时想着勋爵贴在身上的屁股，诺灵顿都迫使自己相信勋爵本人和自己的性欲毫无关联。

他追求的是更加精神的爱，一位得体的伴侣，简直像是自己灵魂和道德的翻模，而卧室里的事情也不全是动物性的冲动。诺灵顿不会容忍自己像发情的公猫那样肆意发泄性欲，他本来有很多机会，贵族小姐、女仆甚至是已婚的贵妇人都青睐穿着军装的青年才俊；而作为船长时，诺灵顿也没有向其他深谙规则的长官们那样，半夜叫俊俏的小水手去整理房间。他或许有过未婚妻，但从女孩那里得到的只有笑容……总之，无论他对贝克特有什么情绪，他都像对方说的那样，不敢把自己想干的继续下去。

当欲望突然跳到他面前时，诺灵顿会扭头跑掉。

“但船长该和船一起沉没。”上将看着自己的佩剑和崭新的制服这样想。

他绕过衣着光鲜的人群，绕过贝克特那位面容冷硬的助手，“勋爵阁下。”诺灵顿摘下自己的帽子，他彬彬有礼，无可指摘。

“诺灵顿上将，再次恭喜您的晋升。”

贝克特勋爵的副手把长官和上将打量一番，自动退开，混到人群中去了。

提琴的声音盖过了海鸥，而诺灵顿终于打算澄清他们之间不成问题的问题了。

“我想，阁下和我需要谈谈。”

 

 

 

门关上时，诺灵顿多确认了一遍，保证门锁能老实发挥作用。

“我不知道这是否合适。”他浑身不自在，只能来回走动，好像在他和贝克特从不显眼地方离场时，那些旁观者无意扫过的目光还粘在后背。“但我只能先向您道歉。”他不明白的事情的确很多，首先他就不明白为什么贝克特会那样对他，勋爵总不会是爱上他了。

可不知道是真的生气了，还是房间不佳的采光，总之贝克特的脸色不太好。诺灵顿发现勋爵在夜晚洒满橘黄色光的室内有张更好看的脸，这是个要埋进坟墓的可怕想法。

现在勋爵自己捡了张没有扶手，木工也很粗糙的椅子坐下。“停下来吧，我的好上将，现在有件事再明白不过。”贝克特用了嘲讽的语气，“您既不敢，也不会。”

于是他等于被逼到了死胡同，除了用行动证明自己再无出路。

 

 

 

“上将打算在自己的升职庆典上强暴我吗？”贝克特艰难地仰起头来问他，曾经的情景在当下鲜活起来，只不过现在诺灵顿把低自己不少的勋爵拉起来，死死压在墙面上时，勋爵没有表现出一丝一毫逢迎他的意思，他反馈的仅仅是毒辣的讽刺。

“还是说，您把这当成是给自己的礼物？”

“卡特勒·贝克特，你才是最残酷的人，只干了很少的事，却一点点让我用自己的欲望毁了自己。”

诺灵顿说出了一句清醒的话，他粗重的喘息填满了房间，热气从四周攀上身体，勋爵被高大的军官压压得动弹不得，他也没有回答诺灵顿，像是供认了自己的行为，“别弄坏我的衣服。”贝克特这样要求道。

托那些劣质出版物的福，诺灵顿知道该怎么做。而在龟港的酒馆，女招待坐在顾客大腿上，伴随着抖动咯咯笑，交换着体液和梅毒，这都是稀松平常的景观。

站着并不舒服，于是他钳住贝克特的腰，两人一上一下落在了坚硬的椅子面上，诺灵顿还在调整着呼吸时，贝克特就偏过头去吻他了，上将的嘴唇被咬得出血，如果他懂得伸出舌头，就会避免负这种伤。

那些该死的纽扣，诺灵顿对付着它们，又要承受来自贝克特的压力，勋爵的嘴唇很薄，但送出亲吻和他的言辞一般锋利，可要是真的不想做的话，勋爵在他的双手放在马甲和裤子纽扣上时，完全可以起身离开，门是可以从里面打开的，但勋爵选择把胆大包天的下属吻的伤痕累累。

受被褪到膝盖处裤子的影响，勋爵的腿分不了很开，他的长马夹也被脱了下来，宽松的亚麻衬衣下摆被汗水黏在他们即将交合的地方，但贝克特在一阵衣物摩擦后，感受到了顶在自己大腿上的硬热。诺灵顿从后面环住贝克特的腰，勋爵不得不在失神中依靠在上将的胸口，诺灵顿上半身的衣服还完好无损，贝克特的双手找不到着力点，也不喜欢被紧紧箍着，他试图撬开那些正在用着劲的手指，同时，在他身后，诺灵顿努力了几次，都没法将怀里的人完全占有，臀缝间的皮肤细腻却干涩，因为生硬的顶弄而泛红。

贝克特在疼痛中吸着气，诺灵顿也不好过，他怒涨的阴茎在勋爵的大腿根处反复蹭着，上下耸动数次，前端把贝克特脆弱的会阴顶出一片湿漉漉的水迹。

“停下来，”您已经证明了自己什么都不会。”

诺灵顿听得很清楚，他被领巾包裹着的脖子和被几层织物覆盖的胸膛几乎快渗出水汽来，他的上司终于掰开了他紧扣着的手指。

贝克特回过头，同情地看着准将那柄没能上膛的武器，无法进入港口的军舰，勋爵站起身来，把碍事的裤子踢掉，衬衣垂下来，遮住贝克特微硬的阴茎和屁股。而上将搞明白了，他的上司想让他看着，

“把你的衣服脱了。”贝克特命令道。

勋爵面对着他坐上桌子，他的小腿依然被雪白的长筒袜完全包裹，袜子在膝盖上方被绸带系住，现在这两条腿在耐心的节奏下完全张开。

 

“詹姆斯·诺灵顿，你无可救药，永远是个笨蛋。”勋爵毫不留情地、带着细微的喘息，继续把足以激怒任何一个男人的侮辱扔到海军脸上。在对下属施以言语暴力时，他挪动着自己的臀部和大腿，坐到更远离桌子边缘的地方去了，假如诺灵顿在烦躁地把衣物扯下来的间隙，能鼓起勇气，多分一点目光给卡特勒·贝克特，那他绝不会忽视某处因为他的阴茎而泛出红湿的入口。

勋爵双手向后撑着，戒指在他用着力的双手上越戴越紧，“过来，我的好狗狗，过来。”他很温柔地下达指令，不考虑勋爵实际上面对的是赤裸的诺灵顿，他听起来简直像最耐心的好主人，也不难想象他会在任务被出色完成后送出鲜嫩多汁的肉作为奖励。

“您想让我怎么干？”诺灵顿反问他，忽视了那种下流戏弄，以为自己很体贴——一开始上将甚至没有料想到这个念头的萌生。羞耻心在一开始会像汗水一样冒出来，但终究会被热浪蒸入空气中，他走了过去，握住贝克特被丝袜包裹的脚踝，在料子上留下几道汗湿的指印，然而勋爵没有给他这个机会，至少这时候没这个打算，诺灵顿了解的贝克特是这样的，矮个头，穿得精致漂亮，自己像个瓷塑的冰冷人偶，却喜欢操纵他人，还惯用那种极其恶劣的手段。木偶师会爱惜自己的木偶，另一方面，主人也可以要求狗们做任何事。“动动你的舌头。”勋爵偏过头去，下了这道命令，他就差吹一声口哨了。

诺灵顿的高度在贝克特眼前一点点低下去，勋爵听到他一边膝盖落在地上的声响后，把仅剩的衬衣向上提了一截。上将承认自己有些抗拒，要是被勋爵发现这一想法，一定会激起恼怒，但他又想了想，没准这位向他张开腿的阁下就是享受自己的抗拒，在伸出那根试探的手指后，贝克特的身体有些抖，“不是这样……”勋爵试图纠正他，然而他很快发现，诺灵顿正应了他先前的侮辱，不可救药，怎么都教不会。

本该在他阴茎顶端颤动的舌头正舔着他的会阴，勋爵的小阴谋趋于瓦解，他意识到诺灵顿不是个全然的傻子，上将不断呼出热气，气息伴随包裹在舌苔上的口水全部落在敏感的地带，他不再是他的乖狗狗，而像一只渴求蜂蜜的熊，拨开草丛捡起掉落的蜂巢，从一个个致密紧实的洞口里吮吸蜜汁，在做这件事的时候，诺灵顿只是让舌头反复在那一片打转，直到贝克特湿透了的穴口不由自主地开始翕动，这时候他接着遵循命令，每一道褶皱都没被落下，上将柔软的嘴唇把它们覆盖，没用多大力气，却在一刻不停地吮着，那双习惯得体言语的嘴唇也因此更加湿润滑腻。贝克特一时落了下风，诺灵顿甚至在间隙空出一只手来撸动自己情欲的权杖。

“你怎么敢？”

毫不意外，诺灵顿挨了骂，在他活动着唇舌时，穿着丝袜的腿贴上他的脸，蹭得他愈发焦躁，突然他大起胆子，从被色欲和口活烫红的地方抬起头来，用上牙齿，解开了那条用于固定丝袜的绸带，顺带在勋爵大腿露出的肌肤上咬了一口，牙尖的刺痛和舌头的湿软让贝克特完全勃起了，但不知是故意还是无心，诺灵顿就是忽视了他的欲望，只关注实现自己的。

一条腿上的丝袜失去了绸带，再加上和身体的磨蹭，边缘很快就卷了起来，现在诺灵顿的手搁在了贝克特的腿弯处，勋爵在对方体重完全落在身上之前在桌面舒展开上半身，他想要替自己纾解，但几下之后又改了主意，诺灵顿刚把自己的顶端挤了进去——哪怕上将有条好舌头，这种事一开始注定会有些阻碍，贝克特推了下属的肩膀，满意地看着诺灵顿一脸委屈地抽出怒涨的东西，取而代之的是他自己的手指，他晚上一个人的时候这么干过很多次，现在这位苛刻的上司就是打算让诺灵顿看着，一根留着圆润短指甲的手指轻松埋进了自己的身体，接下来是第二根和第三根，勋爵爱惜自己的声名和身体，现在他把两样都置之度外，指头向两旁伸着，把一些还沾着水光的褶皱撑平。

“够了，足够了。”上将觉得自己又被侮辱了一次，被那些代替他的阳具操进贝克特后穴的手指，绅士风度和贝克特的衬衣一起被诺灵顿扯下来抛在地上，紧接着他拍开勋爵的手，握住自己的阴茎向前探去，完全占有了贝克特。

勋爵很不满，他本应该亲自动手引导他，然而由他酝酿的疾风骤雨现在全部浇在了他身上。诺灵顿干他的每一下都用了十足的力气，且进入地很深，在他们都衣冠楚楚时起作用的那些命令、威胁甚至是侮辱全部在结实的撞击中化为泡影，交合处黏腻的水声和肉体碰撞的声音清晰响亮，疼痛和满胀提醒着勋爵自己的境况，他被诺灵顿完全地占有着，一下又一下，呻吟声也被撕碎，诺灵顿压在他光裸的身上，完全忽视了胸前变得坚挺殷红的乳头，只是咬着勋爵的肩膀，带着他的身体不断耸动，那顶白色的假发在贝克特和下属偷情的过程中完全没了样子，发卷在桌子上被蹭得散开，几缕头发落到勋爵脸上，体面尽数失去了，他只穿着丝袜挨操，而且仅有一只丝袜完好地系在他腿上。诺灵顿完全明白了自己建立起的优势，甚至在贝克特红着眼眶想要自己抚弄自己的阴茎时，他也放任他这么做了。

但军官身体的摆动，那些用以泄欲的撞击都没能把勋爵拉到他的节奏里，贝克特刺激着自己的欲望，可身体一方面是胀痛一方面又是空虚，他还不想搂住上将的肩膀，因此只是在律动中捧起对方的脸，诺灵顿也在一阵激烈的满足后放缓了动作，一连串轻柔的不像是来自贝克特薄唇的吻从鼻尖一路落到他的下巴，柔情蜜意没持续多久，勋爵就命令他的下属快点完事，他们也不能完全不爱惜声名。

没什么额外的东西可以抱怨，诺灵顿确定自己真得惹起了贝克特的脾气，然而得不到任何合理的解释，他是被爱着的吗？由爱引发欲望是传统的解释，可贝克特在这一切中由居于何等地位？勋爵的情欲是真真实实的，他的腿缠着他，他的内里绞得他发痛，诺灵顿甚至得到了亲吻，这些让他情欲勃发的东西统统不由他掌握，以淫棍的方式对待自己冷漠、刻薄、严厉的上司虽毫不荣誉，却快感十足，何况贝克特是先出手的那一个。

诺灵顿的腰腹用力，在勋爵脆弱敏感的体内更深地开拓，勋爵的喘息声里也夹杂了水汽，变得飘忽起来，他从未放弃掌控局面，但现在多少有些力不从心，身体被打开的滋味够他受的了，阴谋诡计都破碎了，“詹姆斯，詹姆斯……”他把嘴唇贴在上将耳边，下半身却被侵犯地愈发用力，贝克特把眼睛闭起来，桌面宽阔异常，他的身体不断前移，诺灵顿也跟着他，军官甚至把勋爵翻过去背对着自己。

精明的卡特勒·贝克特发现自己趴在被体温暖热的桌面上，没来得及彻底发泄的阴茎被迫贴紧小腹，这本来是诺灵顿第一次就该占有他的姿势，不过墙面换成了桌面，上将也成功了，受折磨的成了贝克特。桌子很高而勋爵的上半身已经完全贴在它表面了，在他的后方，诺灵顿的大腿紧紧抵着他的，勋爵恢复了一点神智，开始咒骂下属，但无济于事，他的脚尖踩着地，可愚蠢的处男——现在不是了，那该死的诺灵顿再次操进他的时候，不断地把他向前推，勋爵的脚尖打了滑，诺灵顿没经过任何算计就在欢爱中完全掌了权，被支配的感觉让贝克特愤怒羞耻，也让他达到了高潮，他只能喘着气，余下诺灵顿托着他的屁股不断抽送阳具。

“听着上将，你可不能……”勋爵指的是他不能把精液射进自己的身体，那在男人之间没什么大用处，他怀不上诺灵顿的孩子，也不想给自己增加难缠的清理工作。

“什么？”这是诺灵顿问他的，然后他的胳膊被狠狠地掐了一把，贝克特挣脱了他，“不能在里面。”勋爵解释道，他能感觉到上将的进度和现下的茫然无措，贝克特离开了那张桌子，在保持着站立姿势的诺灵顿面前跪下，他还有机会教教这个笨蛋怎么用舌头，可再一次，勋爵失算了，在他的嘴还没来得及张开，只是用手在根部稍加抚弄后，带着腥气的液体喷薄而出，白浊黏上勋爵的假发，然后是已经被濡湿的睫毛。

上将慌了，他忙着道歉，“天哪，我不知道会这样……”看着贝克特灰绿色的眼睛里的神情，诺灵顿完全手足无措，“抱歉，真是抱歉……”可他该干什么，替勋爵把自己的东西抹掉吗？这无疑是更加轻佻亵渎的行为。

“卡特勒，真的，我……”

再愚钝的人都听得出詹姆斯·诺灵顿上将陷入了窘迫，但唯一的见证者却是满不在乎的模样。

“不会有下次了。”军人穿着粗气做出承诺，他已经在找自己的衣服，打算尽快恢复体面模样了。早他一步，那件适合上将身份的蓝金两色外套被贝克特抢走。

“就像我之前说的，我很喜欢你，并希望我们能成为朋友。”

诺灵顿只匆匆套上了衬裤，他听着勋爵的话，看着勋爵套上自己的军装，“我很抱歉……”除了道歉他再也不敢说别的了，他已经让贝克特如此狼狈，只有一边穿好的丝袜，乱蓬蓬的假发，甚至是那些黏在睫毛上，随着眼皮颤动的精液。上将想靠近勋爵，或许还有些别的他能做，可那双灰绿色的眼睛让他再度退了回来。

军服对勋爵来说丝毫不合身，他就是想要在这个时候穿上它，但他同时意识到这件衣服和他的主人或许能够贴着他的肌肤，却不会属于他。小时候他幻想自己能成为海军上将，就和今天的诺灵顿一样，但梦想狠狠嘲弄他，让他得到甜头的同事大失所望。

“詹姆斯。”在清理自己脸上的东西时，他叫了罪魁祸首，那个他永远没机会成为的人的名字。“你必须得明白游戏的规则。”贝克特计算着自己的规则，他必须掌权，不能再弄脏他的脸，保守秘密，谁都不能当真……

“学得快一点。”他补充着。

“这不是游戏。”

这样的回答完全超乎勋爵的意料。

“至少不是我以为的游戏。”詹姆斯·诺灵顿这样说，他自己都不知道自己在说什么。


End file.
